


Stubborn Pride

by celticheart72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You don't want Loki to look at your wound.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Stubborn Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImVaguelyAPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVaguelyAPerson/gifts).



> Prompt "Look away." for a request. This was originally posted over on Tumblr and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: blood and mention of stabbing (not at Loki’s hand)

“My darling, you are hurt. Let me see.”

You slap Loki’s hands away from the stab wound in your shoulder, while trying to keep from passing out at the sight of your own blood, “Stop it, I can get it myself.”

His hands hover nearby as you sway on your feet, “I am afraid if you do not sit down you may fall down.”

One of his dark brows arches when you plop right onto your ass in the dirt in front of him and start fighting one-handed with your shirt.

“Look away, Loki.”

He opens his mouth to protest but turns his back when you glower up at him, “This is not the time for you to worry over your modesty. I do not plan to ravish an injured woman.”

“What about an uninjured one?”

“Is that an invitation, my darling?” Loki snorts, but there’s no answer.

When he turns, you’re passed out on the ground, shirt pulled down away from the wound in your shoulder. Thankfully, it isn’t as bad as he originally thought. Heaving a sigh, he crouches down and lifts you into his arms.

“I am afraid we will need to have a discussion about your stubborn pride once you awaken.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
